Valentines Snow Day
by Nixton
Summary: Stan and Wendy enjoy a Valentines date and get snowed in.


"Okay. Then we add a pinch of salt." Stan says, grabbing the salt and dumping a little into his hand, sprinkling it on the two sizzling pieces chicken, each cut into the shape of a heart, on the stove.

"Don't forget the pepper." Wendy reminds him, mixing in the cheese for some macaroni and cheese.

"Right." He picks up a sheet of paper with a recipe on it. "And then top it off with our choice of garnish." Wendy looks over at the chicken.

"I think it looks delicious the way it is now." She smiles, giving Stan a quick peck on the cheek, making him blush. Stan's mom pokes her head into the kitchen.

"Everything going alright sweety?" She asks them.

"Yes mom, just like it was five minutes ago." He says back to her, turning off the burner while Wendy dishes out the mac and cheese onto two plates.

"Just checking on you, seeing if you need any help." She smiles.

"I'm twelve mom, I'm not a little kid."

"We're doing just fine Mrs. Marsh." Wendy says, dishing out green beans onto the two plates. "We're done cooking and I made sure Stan didn't burn the house down." She giggles.

"Hey, it's not my fault that recipe had a typo and said to cook that beef for 35 minutes instead of 3.5 minutes." He defends.

"Alright." Sharon chuckles. "If you need me I'll be in the living room. You two enjoy your little date now."

"Mom!" Stan exclaims, blushing. Sharon chuckles and leaves them alone. Stan dishes out the chicken onto the two plates, setting the pan aside and picking up both plates, walking over to the small table he had prepared earlier, with his moms help of course. It was covered in a red tablecloth, had a vase with a rose in the middle, a lit candle on either side of the vase, and two wine glasses filled with sparkling grape juice. He places the two plates on the table, pulling out Wendy's chair.

"You are such a gentleman." Wendy smiles, taking the seat. Stan switches the kitchen light off and takes his on the other side of the table. Stan grabs his spoon and is about to dig in. "Ah, ah, ah." She tells him, placing her hand on his. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" He asks.

"We need to say grace." Stan sets his spoon down, laughing sheepishly.

"Oh, right." They both fold their hands and bow their heads as Stan say grace. Sharon watches from around the corner, smiling, sighing contently.

"They grow up so fast." She says to herself. "Seems like just yesterday I was changing his diapers and now he's cooking dinner for his Valentines day date with his girlfriend." The two finish saying grace and start to eat the meal they prepared together, talking with each other.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Shelly asks her, surprising her.

"Oh, Shelly. I was just checking on your brother, making sure his date was going fine." She turns to her, Shelly having a placid face, her braces having long been removed. "I thought you were staying over at your friends house tonight."

"I am. I just needed to grab my keys." She says, holding up her keys.

"Well drive safe honey. The roads are still a little slick from Thursdays snow."

"I will mom." She turns and starts walking away. "And stop spying on the turds. I know how much I hated it when you and dad tried to spy on me when I went out on dates." And she goes out the front door. Sharon smiles and picks up her half cup of coffee, sitting next to the fireplace with a fire going.

"They look so cute together." She says to herself, taking a sip from her cup. Back in the kitchen Wendy and Stan were enjoying their date, talking and laughing.

"You did a wonderful job setting up this date Stan." Wendy says. "It's all very romantic." Stan blushes.

"Well, my mom set most of it up." He then grabs the rose from the vase. "But it was my idea to give a beautiful girl like you a beautiful rose." He leans forward, holding it out to her.

"That was so cheesy." She laughs, taking Stan's hand, leaning forward herself, giving him a kiss. She takes the rose and fits it behind her ear. "But very sweet."

"I know." He blushes. "I'm a hopeless romantic."

"And I wouldn't change a thing." She contently sighs. Stan cuts a piece off his chicken and holds it up to her. She takes the bite. "Mmmmm!" She moans, and she returns the favor with a piece of chicken on her fork. They pick up their glasses, lightly hitting them together before wrapping their arms and drinking, starring into each others eyes. They continue their date, Stan saying several more cheesy lines throughout. Sharon ended up checking on them two more times, interrupting them, Stan getting annoyed, before their food was done. Once they finished eating, Sharon popped in a third time.

"You two done with your meal?" She asks, flipping on the light.

"Mom! Stop checking up on us. We're fine." Stan complains as he and Wendy carry their dishes over to the sink. She walks over to Stan, bending down and pinching his cheek.

"I just want to make sure my little pumpkin's date is going smoothly." Wendy giggles, making Stan blush. He swats his moms hand away.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me."

"You two go on and have fun. I'm certain you have more plans for you date." She teases them. "I'll take care of the dishes."

"Thank you Mrs. Marsh." Wendy thanks. She grabs Stan's hand, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on Stan. We've taken care of the dinner part of the date, now let's get to the dancing part." She happily says, dragging him up the stairs and into his room.

"Why does my mom have to keep embarrassing me in front of you?" Stan complains as Wendy sets up her Ipod.

"Trust me, if we did this at my house it would be ten times worse." A slow song starts to play through the speakers. She grabs Stan's hands and places them on her waist, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close, smiling. "Besides, I think you look cute when you're embarrassed." They start to move with the slow music.

"Not as cute as you are when you're embarrassed." He returns. They stare into each others eyes as the song continues, dancing along with it. The song comes to an end, and they reluctantly release each other. The song is then followed by Baby by Justin Beiber. "Uhg, Justin Beiber? Really?" He groans.

"What? I happen to like this song." Stan starts to walk over to the Ipod.

"I'm switching the song." Wendy grabs his hand and jerks him to a halt.

"Dance to this song with me. Please?" She asks him with a puppy dog pout. Stan sighs then smiles at her. He pulls her to him, wrapping an arm around her, kissing her, managing to coax her into providing a little tongue.

"How can I say no to someone as beautiful as you?" He tells her.

"That has got to be the cheesiest line you've said all night." Wendy smiles back, giving him another kiss. "And the sweetest." They kick off their shoes and begin dancing to the beat, swinging each others arms, spinning each other around, laughing and having the time of their lives. They continue to dance with each other for several more songs, getting close and moving slow with the slow songs, and moving around with the beat of the faster songs. They both fall down onto Stan's bed, breathing heavily as a fast pace song ends. Another slow song comes on and they lay along the length of his bed, sitting up against the headboard, snuggling up close to each other. "I'm having a wonderful time." She blissfully sighs.

"Eh, I try." He nonchalantly says. Wendy playfully hits him and they both laugh. Their laughter dies down as they stare into each others eyes. They snuggle closer, Wendy putting herself into his lap. They begin kissing, their lips smacking together, their tongues barely caressing. As they continue on with it they get deeper, their tongues wrapping around each other, dancing, Stan's hand running through Wendy's soft, smooth hair, her hand going through his. They keep at it until they both feel the same thing happen. Their lips part and Stan's eyes go wide, blushing deeply, Wendy giggling. "W-wendy, I-I'm sorry. I-I can't control that." He stutters, trying to move Wendy off his lap. Wendy doesn't budge and instead gets closer to Stan.

"I take it as a compliment." She says. "Tells me you're enjoying this as much as I am." Stan was about to say something but Wendy muffles him with her lips, starting up again. Stan's hands start to drift downwards, until they were on her butt. She pinches his hand, stopping their make out session, giving him a light scowl

"Ow. S-Sorry." He apologizes. "I-I just don't know h-how much l-longer I can t-take being... like this." Wendy lets up her scowl, giving him a quick kiss before getting off his lap, sitting next to him.

"I understand Stan." She smiles. "I'll give you a chance to cool off." She rests her head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around her.

"We can pick up once I do." He grins.

Downstairs Sharon had fallen asleep in the chair next to the fireplace and is suddenly awakened by the phone ringing.

"Oh." She yawns. "Must have dozed off." She stands up, stretching a little before going to answer the phone. "Hello, Marsh residence." She says.

"Hello, Sharon? This is Mrs. Testaburger, Wendy's mom. Has Wendy left to go home yet?"

"No. She and Stan are still up in his room dancing. I can hear the music." She replies. "I thought you were coming to pick her up at eight?"

"I was going to but then this blizzard rolled in out of nowhere, making it impossible to drive anywhere and it cut the power out at my work. I tried calling with my cellphone but I think the cell tower lost power as well. They just now got a generator running and it's 9:12 right now."

"A blizzard?" Sharon asks. She walks over to the window and looks outside to see blankets of snow offering zero visibility. "My, it's really coming down."

"Normally I wouldn't give this notion a second thought but since both me and my husband our stuck at work, and the weather is as terrible as it is right now, I think Wendy should stay over at your house. At least until the weather clears up." Mrs. Testaburger says.

"Of course. She'll be safe here."

"Oh, and Sharon? If that boy of yours gets any ideas,-" She starts to threaten.

"Mrs. Testaburger please, my Stanley is a good boy. He wouldn't get up to anything like that with Wendy unless she was the one who suggested it."

"And my Wendy would never suggest doing such a thing. But I expect you to keep your eye on them regardless."

"Don't worry, I will. Now if you'll excuse me I should give my husband a call before we lose power to see if he's stuck at work as well." And Sharon hangs up the phone. She dials Randy's work and the phone rings twice before it's answered.

"Hello, Colorado Center of Geology." A woman greets.

"Yes, hello. Has Randy Marsh left work yet today?" She asks.

"No, he has not. The blizzard, along with a pile up of cars, has prevented anybody from leaving. I'll put you through to him." A musical tone starts to play over the phone shortly.

"Hello?" Randy answers.

"Randy, it's Sharon."

"Hey honey. I was just about to call you. This blizzard came in fast and is really hitting hard. I don't think I'll be able to make it back until late sometime tomorrow."

"I know. I was just calling to make sure you were alright and to let you know we're doing alright here."

"Thanks. Sorry I won't be able to make it back for our Valentines Date tonight." He apologizes.

"It's fine. I understand. No one saw this blizzard coming."

"So how did Stan's little date go?" He asks, grinning.

"It was the most adorable thing. They cooked the meal together and had a romantic dinner. Afterwords they went up to his room and I could hear them dancing. They're probably sitting on his bed, making out right about now." She smiles. "That reminds me, Wendy's mom called and it seems she's stuck at work as well. Wendy will be staying over tonight."

"Atta boy Stan." He proudly says. "H-" He's cut off as the power suddenly goes in the house. Up in Stan's room, Wendy and Stan were talking when it happened and Wendy screamed in surprise.

"What the heck happened?" Stan asks, his room pitch black.

"I think the power went out." Wendy says, holding onto Stan. He lightly squeezes her.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you." He grins. She manages to give him a kiss in the dark.

"Oh I know you will, my big, strong man." She giggles. Footsteps come up the stairs and the door opens, a light pointing at them both.

"Stan, Wendy, you two alright?" Sharon asks, pointing a flashlight at them.

"We're good mom. Just a little surprised at the power going out." Stan answers.

"Why did that happen?" Wendy asks as they both get up off his bed, holding hands.

"There's a blizzard going on outside and it's real bad." She explains. Wendy's eyes widen in fear. "And you don't need to worry Wendy, both your mom and dad are safe at their works. But they won't be able to make it home. So you'll be staying here tonight." Wendy gives a sigh of relief and it's Stan's turn for his eyes to go wide.

"Did you stay Wendy is staying over?" He asks, unbelieving, blushing. Wendy realizes that was said and looks questioning at Sharon. Sharon smiles at them.

"Yes. It's not safe to travel in this weather. But don't get used to it young man, this is a special circumstance. Now let's get down to the living room by the fireplace. With the power out the heater won't be on." Sharon walks out of Stan's room and they follow, still holding hands.

"If I knew I was staying over I would have brought my pajamas and a change of clothes." Wendy comments. Stan was still blushing over the fact that Wendy was staying the night.

"I'll get you a pair of Shelly's old pajamas to wear." She says as they reach the living room, the fire providing light. She tosses another log on the fire while Stan and Wendy sit down on the floor, Wendy snuggling up to Stan, enjoying his and the fires warmth. Sharon leaves them there as she goes to find the pajamas for Wendy.

"This is exciting." Wendy smiles. "Our Valentines date had turned into a Valentines sleepover."

"Yeah..." Stan replies.

"Here we are." Sharon says, holding out white pajamas with little flowers dotting them. "It might be a little big but it should work." Wendy gets up and grabs them.

"Thanks." Wendy says. "I'll go to the restroom and change into them now."

"Here, take a flashlight with you." She holds out a flashlight to her. She takes it and heads to the restroom. Sharon holds out another to Stan. "You should go get changed as well." Stan blinks at her, taking the flashlight. "Sweety, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing." He stands up. She smiles knowingly.

"Alright sweety, if you say so. Now go get changed." He goes up the stairs to his room. Sharon goes to a closet and pulls out two pillows and a heavy blanket, setting the pillows on the floor by the fireplace, in front of the couch, and laying the blanket out. Wendy returns, the pajamas being a little baggy on her.

"You're right. It is a little big but it works." Wendy smiles. She holds up her clothes. "What should I do with these?" Sharon takes them and sets them on the chair by the fireplace.

"We'll just put these here for now. They may be dirty but you'll have to wear them home tomorrow." Stan comes down the stairs wearing his blue Terrance and Phillip pajamas, his blush having died down a little. "Alright, it's going to get real cold tonight so you'll be sleeping down here. There's only one blanket so you'll have to share."

"Uh, Mrs. Marsh. I see only two pillows but there's three of us." Wendy says in a questioning manner. "Aren't you going to sleep on the couch?"

"You two will be sleeping down here and I'll be up in my room, leaving you two alone." She explains. Stan blushes even more and Wendy begins blushing a little.

"B-but mom, w-won't it be cold?" Stan asks, almost pleading.

"I thought you didn't want me interfering with your date Stan." She teases. "And as far as I can tell, your date is still going." She turns a flashlight on and heads to the stairs. "Don't worry about me honey, I'll be plenty warm under my covers. Besides, sleeping on the couch is bad for us old folks." And goes upstairs, chuckling to herself. Wendy sits on the floor, pulling the covers onto her lap.

"Stan, you going to join me?" She invites. Stan blinks.

"O-Of course." He joins her, the covers on his lap, Wendy snuggling to his side, both leaning against the couch.

"Dinner, dancing, and now we're snuggling up for warmth by a fire." She blissfully sighs. "You know how to treat a girl."

"Y-yeah." He nervously replies.

"Wow, no cheesy response? I'm surprised." She teases him.

"S-sorry. It's just kinda embarrassing."

"Why? We've snuggled up close by the fire before."

"I-It's not the snuggling part that's embarrassing, it's the... sleeping over part." He blushes, looking away.

"Well, I think it just makes thing so much more romantic." Wendy contently sighs.

"Yeah. I guess it does." Stan smiles lightly, turning to look into her eyes.. Wendy gets a devious smile.

"And if anyone asks what you did for Valentines, you can truthfully tell them that we slept together." Stans face instantly goes deep red, eyes shooting wide as Wendy giggles and pulls him closer, blushing herself.

"W-Wendy!" He exclaims.

"Like you weren't already thinking the same thing." She giggles. They snuggle closer together, sitting in silence for a bit, watching the fire crackle. After a bit, turns to him to say something but sees his eyes were looking downwards. She follows his eyes and she notices that the collar of her pajamas was hanging, giving Stan a clear view of her breasts. Her eyes go wide, blushing, and she smacks Stan, pushing him away, holding her arms to her chest, turning her back to him. "Stan, how could you?"

"W-Wendy I-I'm s-sorry!" He pleads with her. "I-I couldn't help myself. W-With that comment about sleeping together a-and I-I saw it in the corner of my eye a-and I just had to look. I-I couldn't look away." They sit there in silence, the only sound coming from the crackling fire.

"Did you like them?" Wendy asks after a time.

"What?" Stan asks. She turns to him, both of them still blushing, but she was looking off to the side.

"Did you like them?" She asks again. He realizes what she means and looks away himself, blushing more. "I... know they're small... nothing compared to those girls in that magazine you have." Stan's eyes go wide.

"Y-You know about that?"

"Of course I do." She tells him. "And you probably like those girls fully developed... breasts much more than my flat chest."

"I... don't know. I didn't... really get a good look at them..." He embarrassingly says. Wendy looks at him.

"Do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Do you want to... see my breasts?" She looks away again, and so does Stan.

"I've... thought about it before."

"Did you... touch yourself while doing so?" She was almost to embarrassed to ask. Stan was almost to embarrassed to respond.

"Y-yes." He manages in a low voice.

"Ok... I'll show you them..." She slowly starts to lift up her pajama top.

"W-wendy, you don't-"

"Stan." She cuts him off. "I wanted to do something special for you since you set up this wonderful date. I've been trying to think of what I could do for you... So please Stan, let me do this for you... before I change my mind." Stan nervously swallows and nods his head. She lifts the top halfway up and hesitates, taking a deep breath and pulling it completely off, revealing her chest to Stan, illuminated by the fire. Stan was awe struck, his mouth slightly agape. He continues to stare, not able to form a single coherent thought. Wendy places her finger under his chin, tilting his head up to look at her face, which was deep red. She leans in and gives him a soft kiss, managing to knock him from his stupor. They part their kiss, and stare into each others eyes.

"...you... you... you definitely beat those girls in the magazines." Stan says, caressing her face, smiling. She smiles sweetly back, placing her hand on his.

"Happy Valentines day Stan." She takes his hand and places it on her breast, over her heart, Stans blush deepening again, eyes . "I love you."

"I... I... I... I..." He stammers. Wendy grabs her top and slides it back on, Stan still struck stupid. She pulls him into another kiss, laying down. They part and he smiles a love stuck smile. "I love you too." His face quickly contorts, his cheeks puffing up. He sits up and turns away from Wendy, puking on the floor, Wendy giggling.

"Wow. It's been over two years since I last made you puke with love sickness." She giggles. He wipes his mouth off, looking over at Wendy, smiling sheepishly.

"I guess that means no more making out tonight."

"Hmm." She taps her chin thoughtfully. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him. "I don't mind." They lay back down, making out for a bit, Stan trying once or twice to feel her breast again, Wendy quickly pinching his hand to stop him, before falling asleep in each others arms. Up on the stairs, Sharon was sitting on a step, having watched and listened to the whole thing, a blissful smile.

"My little Stanley is growing up so fast." She wipes a tear from her eye. "I knew Wendy was ambitious, but I didn't know she was that ambitious." She shakes her head. "Ah, but she has the sense to know when to stop." She stands and starts up the stairs. "You're growing up to be a fine young man Stan. And you have an intelligent, beautiful young woman to be at your side. Sleep well you two."


End file.
